


Shiro's Mithrax

by AceandShadow



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceandShadow/pseuds/AceandShadow
Summary: Misraaks has learnt of a new threat to the world, but he can't fight it alone and he seeks the Guardians' help. New relations need to be forged and so he seeks the best - even if that means Shiro-4. But Misraaks knows who Shiro was and needs to be careful, despite his good intentions.
Relationships: Mithrax/Shiro-4 (Destiny)
Kudos: 14





	1. Shiro and Misraaks

**Author's Note:**

> Speech written inside << >> indicates a conversation spoken in another language, but translated for reading purposes. In this instance, language is Eliksni

In his life, he has had to deal with every Fallen House shy of Rain and Winter but not one of them has given him as much grief as Devils. Everything about them made him angry beyond explanation; SIVA, the Plaguelands, Aksis, Sepiks and now Eramis. He didn’t know what to feel and there was no-one he could turn to for help, not after everything he’s done to get here what with hacking the Cryptarchs and stealing vital information. But where was ‘here’? Shiro knew he wasn’t where he wanted to be – metaphorically or physically. He was no further on than where he was before he followed that Captain into the Arcology on Titan. He had no lead as to where Mithrax or Eramis were and no-one who would be able to help him – no even Stark could tell him where to look at this point. So Shiro sat. Helpless. Alone down in the basement of the Iron Temple where no-one would think to look for him, although at this point, he hoped someone would appear in front of him with the answers. He hoped it would be Cayde. Despair washed over him. He thought of Cayde a lot.

His fire went out. A sudden draught had whistled through the tunnels and startled him and Stark, making them shiver. This shouldn’t be possible – the tunnel doors are blast-proof and there was no sound and so nothing should have allowed the wind to come through. Upon asking for Stark to light the way, another draught flew through. It stirred his cloak enough to brush the hood off his head and he whirled around to Stark, but the only thing he saw was the flash of Stark’s light going out and the sound of a metal clang against the wall as if he was batted across the room. Pitch black. He couldn’t see anything, and he couldn’t hear anything anymore so he called out to Stark.

No response. Stark always has a response.

He could hear a rattling in the corner of the room. The rattling sounded like Stark when he was scared and so Shiro stepped slowly towards the sound to see if it really was Stark, also careful to his own senses in case he could catch a glimpse of who or what had intruded.

He could just make out the outline of his Ghost’s shell amongst the darkness, but there was something else as well. Something was glowing around his little light’s optics – a... Praxic Band? He’d only ever seen these amongst the Praxic Warlocks. All that he knew was that these were to stop Ghosts from communicating with their Risen and stops them from preparing for transmat. He’d never seen them used anywhere else. Could the Vanguard have found him?

Another draught – this time closer...colder...

Shiro began to feel that this someone else was still in the room and that his Ghost wasn’t the target. But he didn’t have time to collect his thoughts because a clawed hand gripped his shoulder – a grip so tight and so vicious it made him jump. This hand quickly turned into two, then turned into three and before he knew it, there were four hands on Shiro in total; two clinging tight to his wrists stopping him from fighting back and two wrapped around his neck and shoulders holding him still and restricting his movement. No matter how hard he fought, this creature was that bit stronger and held onto him with immense determination – whatever it was, it was not going to let go. Shiro quickly began to tire and his fight began to fade. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move and before long, he couldn’t see. With that, his seemingly lifeless body collapsed within the creature’s arms, which in turn became tender and gentle as if to hug Shiro – a reparation for what had been done.

Slumped over the shoulder of this creature, Shiro was carried out of the Iron Temple and hauled onto a ship that hastily covered its tracks and took off, leaving no trace of a distress that had occurred in sight of the Traveler and its Light.

With a jump, Shiro awoke in panic. The room was cold and dark and he couldn’t see anything, so he tried to move to get a feel for his situation, but the hard floor had taken its toll on his legs and he found them stiff, but as he tried to rub them to feel them again, he found his hands were bound behind his back. There was nothing he could do. For the first time since Cayde died, he let out a silent cry as he felt failure like he never thought he could. He didn’t know what to expect having not been placed in such a position. He had no idea what he was up against for he didn’t know where he was or who wanted him in the first place – or more to the point, _what_ they wanted him for. He struggled for a while, hoping the restraints would give way, but they wouldn’t. He called out to Stark, hoping he might be in the same room, but he wasn’t.

A sound. Footsteps. Loud footsteps from in front of him. He began to panic again. But why? Shiro has always kept a straight head in times of peril, and he didn’t understand why he was so afraid.

He didn’t have time to think. The door slid open and a very tall figure stood in the light, shielding Shiro. When the door closed and the outside light vanished, Shiro wasn’t sure if the figure was still in the room, until a light came on in his room and he tried to shield himself, but then he remembered that he couldn’t. Once his sight adjusted to the new light, he could see he was in the presence of a Fallen Captain – one that looked mildly familiar. The stared at each other for a while, and Shiro calmed down and relaxed at the sight of these bright blue eyes that showed no malice intent. He flinched a little when the Captain shifted his upper arms, so he put them down again, and instead knelt in front of Shiro. Not once did they break eye contact. Shiro was stunned – he’d never been this close to a Captain without it attacking, but he saw that this one was not the same as the rest. This one...this one was different, but he wasn’t sure how – he was bearing the colours of House Dusk and bearing the same armour...a cloak like his.

Slowly, the Captain raised his upper arms once more and placed them on Shiro’s shoulders, this time less harsh – less tense. His right lower arm reached around Shiro to where his hands were bound and used his claws to break the restraints and he looked at the floor in shame – he never meant to scare Shiro, but he was so afraid that he would be judged for being Eliksni. He removed his hood. Shiro wanted to say something but wasn’t sure what, and instead held the wrists of the Captain’s arms on his shoulders, reassuring the Captain. This was the same Captain that the Young Wolf encountered at the Arcology.

“I... sorry,” said the Captain. “I not mean to hurt. I not mean to scare.”

Shiro didn’t know how to respond at this point and continued to look into the Captain’s eyes.

“I Miff-racks,” the Captain tried his best to say, holding his lower arms to his chest. It was enough for Shiro to work out that the very Captain he was trying to track, had been tracking him – Mithrax. Stolen Intelligence had stated that he had worked with Guardians before. He just never imagined that he kidnapped them to work with them...

“Shiro-4,” said Shiro slowly, letting go of the Captain to point to himself. Mithrax’s eyes brightened evermore as they continued to look at each other.

“Shiro...” Mithrax repeated, “I hear much about Shiro. I been looking for Shiro.” With that, Mithrax stood up. “Shiro’s name mentioned much among Eliksni.” He beckoned Shiro to stand up, too, noting his cloak made from House Kings banners.

The door slid open again, and this time, a much smaller figure stood in the light – a Warlock. He was holding a Ghost in his hands ready to let him fly into the room. “I think the Hunter will want his Ghost back, Mithrax. He might feel more welcome knowing he can leave whenever he wants,” he said as Stark flew over past Mithrax and into Shiro’s palm where they exchanged glances of relief.

“I sorry I take little light. I needed you to hear me.” Mithrax turned his back and lifted his head. “This my Skiff. Come. I have much information to tell. I need your help.”

Warmly, Shiro obliged, pulled up his hood again and followed the Captain and the Warlock into a meeting room. The Warlock added as they left; “perhaps we need to teach you a more subtle approach towards Guardians. Not all of them will be as forgiving and open-minded as Shiro...”


	2. Reskas, the Trusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Misraaks catch wind of an informant working for Eramis, Devil Baroness, and if they want to stop the House of Devils in their tracks, they need the informant to spill what he knows, but they both have different ideas as to how to go about extracting said information...

Increasing his speed, Shiro wasn't about to let this informant slip his grasp again. Stark begged him to use his sparrow, but Shiro didn't want to give his informant any opportunity to take him down first.

His informant was a House Devils Marauder. Slippery little bastards. But this Marauder wasn't the typical one you found amongst crews in the wild. No. This Marauder was one that belonged to whoever oversees the Devils. Shiro hoped it would be Eramis and, if he could catch him, squeeze all he's got to offer out of him - leave no stone unturned.

It had been weeks since his…surprise introduction to Misraaks and all trails he had were nothing more than Eliksni rumours. This Marauder was the first lead they had since and it was not about to get away what with everything at stake - the Guardians' existence, the dawn of a new age of war… Too much was riding on Shiro capturing the informant.

They ran and ran right into the mountains in the far distance away from the Cosmodrome and Shiro knew he was running out of time - if he lost the Marauder in the mountains, he knew that would be the end of the road and its be back to square one…but with complications. That Marauder was the closest thing to Eramis and if he got back to her with the knowledge that Shiro and Misraaks were on their tail, then that would bring about a world of tension. Tension they could do without.

Just as the Marauder was about to turn into a dark cave around the second mountain, a deafening roar was heard from above and startled them both into a static position, as if paused by a remote control. Misraaks' Skiff began firing at the Marauder who in turn whirled around to dodge the incoming Arc bombs. In doing so, he tripped over Shiro and one final Arc bomb had plunged him into the ground. Unconscious. The Skiff lowered and opened its doors and there stood the Warlock with his hands on his hips.

"We thought you could use a little help, Shiro," he said. With the Marauder slumped over his shoulder, Shiro scowled.

"I had it under control. I'm not so incompetent that I can't catch a Marauder." The Warlock stared and opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but figured it wasn't worth the argument that would follow and so he trailed Shiro inside exchanging worried looks at Stark.

The following day, Shiro trundled down into the Skiff's lower rooms, Misraaks in tow.

"Why did you come yesterday? You could have jeopardised the whole plan." Shiro was still angry.

"The plan was that I help of you need. To me, it look like you needed it." Misraaks was uncomfortable when Shiro was angry. The name 'Fallen-Assassin' still whirled around his head as a constant reminder of who he was getting help from.

"Why are you following me? I know how to interrogate."

"I bring support. I also supervise. I know Eliksni ways." Shiro just rolled his eyes and carried on walking. Almost two months he'd been cooped up on the Skiff with a Warlock and Fallen Captain and tensions were starting to rise. He wondered how much more patience he had before he was going to do something he'd regret.

In one of the lower rooms, the Marauder informant was chained to the wall - all four arms bound and a hood over his head. Misraaks thought this was too eccentric and wasn't completely necessary, but then he remembered who he was working with and his mind wandered into the subject of how often Shiro had done this - to how many Eliksni. Shiro switched on the light and the Marauder flinched. He waved Misraaks into the corner near the door and told him to stay there. He removed the hood from the Marauder, and he jumped.

"Do you have a name I might refer to you by?" Shiro asked. But the Marauder remained unmoved and kept his head down. Shiro's arm wavered by his holster and tried again.

"Do you have a name I might refer to you by?" Still the Marauder kept quiet. He was trained in such a way, but Shiro's patience was wearing thin and he drew his sidearm and fired it at the Marauder's feet. Misraaks jumped behind him and offered him a more…subtle technique - he suggested speaking to him in Eliksni. Shiro shrugged but acknowledged the advantage that this would bring. It would also give him chance to use everything he'd been brushing up on, recently.

<<I'll ask one more time. Do you have a name?>> This time, Shiro's gun was pointed at the Marauder's head.

<<They call me Reskas, the Trusted, loyal to Eramis>> the Marauder finally said. Shiro now knew he was talking with the right Eliksni. He knelt beside Reskas still pointing the gun at his head.

<<That's better. Do you know who I am?>>

<<The Eliksni. They speak of a Fallen-Assassin. An Exo Hunter of your stature>>

<<Then we're on the same page. Now I want you to tell me everything you know about Eramis and her plans, or you'll be going back to her without your head>> Shiro wasn't messing about and, unnerved, Misraaks unfolded his arms and stood up straight. This alerted the Marauder to his presence. He turned his attention to him.

<<You. Why do you work with the enemy like the flesh-lovers of House Judgement? You have betrayed our peoples>> Reskas sneered and looked at Misraaks dead in the eyes. 'Flesh-lovers'? That was a term he had used himself several cycles ago back when Sjur Eido had captured him in the Dreaming City. Now he knew what he must have sounded like.

<<I am doing it to save our peoples. You don't realise what you're messing with>> he replied. Shiro pressed the gun harder against Reskas' head.

<<Pay attention to me. Not him>> Shiro turned slightly to catch Misraaks' eyesight and growled. Misraaks took a step back.

<<No matter. Eramis will have fully executed her plan long before you insufferable beings even begin to comprehend what she is planning>> Reskas began to laugh and Shiro's patience was long gone and he shot one of his feet. Reskas quickly ceased laughter and began to scream as ether sprayed from his newly opened wound and Shiro made to leave. Misraaks stayed behind to patch the wound before he bled out.

<<I'm telling you know, if you don't stop that Hunter, he will gut you head to toe, and you'll have gained nothing for it>> Reskas said through laboured breathing. Misraaks ignored it and followed Shiro out the door.

When he closed the door behind him, he saw Shiro stood a matter of inches in front. He was just staring at the floor and Stark was hovering just in front. No words were being exchanged and so Misraaks placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder. He felt Shiro's tension disappear instantly as he, too lifted a hand to meet his. He still hung his head low and Stark looked at the fear in Misraaks, then back at the shame in Shiro.

"I'm sorry if I went too far, Mithrax." It took Shiro all his courage to speak but he felt Misraaks' hands shake and knew he needed to say something.

"It is alright, Shiro. I know you learn from Great Machine Leaders and it not really true."

"Old habits die hard, unfortunately, Mithrax. But times of desperation haven't changed much since then." Shiro was right. Back when he ran with Cayde and Andal, they used to have to use the same methods of getting information and resources. When he became a scout, he had to do the same thing. Both periods of time were the same level of desperation. This time he is working with the 'enemy' and those levels of desperation are no different - just different circumstances. Shiro turned around to Misraaks, still clinging onto his hands and they looked at each other silently again just like when they first met. Misraaks lowered his head and pulled Shiro's arm towards his chest with both his lower arms and Shiro could feel his heartbeat.

"Inside body, we are all same. Exo, Eliksni, Awoken or Human. We fight because we are same."

With that Misraaks lifted his upper arms onto Shiro's shoulders, and slowly towards his neck and pulled him in tight. Just like the night they first met, Shiro's body collapsed within his arms again. This time he hugged Shiro a little tighter before laying him on his bed. He didn't like rendering anyone unconscious, but the way he saw it - needs must. The Warlock asked; "did he try to kill the Marauder like you said?" Misraaks sighed.

"We do this a better way. I suffer torture before. I not see it happen again."


	3. The End of Reskas, the Trusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misraaks decides to give Shiro's interrogation method a try, but this time, without Shiro - much to Shiro's disappointment.

Misraaks went back into the Skiff's lower deck in the hope of finding answers for himself - his way. Shiro was right. This is a desperate time and no different to the others, but what he wasn't right about was how to extract information from the Eliksni. Torture was not the way and Misraaks was going to make sure of that. He was going to prove that a subtle approach was going to change everything.

He had the Warlock stay at the door - on the outside - just in case as one can never be too careful when it comes to approaching the enemy.

Upon entering the room, Reskas looked up from his sore feet and scowled. Prior to this, Misraaks had unbound two of his arms so that he could tend to his wound as he saw fit, also attempting to loosen the tension between the two. He approached Reskas and unbound his other two arms and invited him to sit in the light where they would have a 'civil' conversation. The main problem was that Misraaks didn't know where to begin. He had many questions ranging from what Eramis wants with SIVA to how the Fallen Houses were coping. He even wanted to ask if he knew of a Captain - his mother - and if she was still alive. But alas, he knew current matters needed tending to urgently, so he bit his tongue and began.

<<Reskas, the Trusted, huh? I am Misraaks. I apologise for how my friend has treated you.>>

<<That Hunter is no friend, Misraaks. I've warned you already. He will gut you for the smallest amount of Glimmer>> Reskas snarled as he leant forward, closer to Misraaks, causing him to sweat.

<<I realise Shiro has unforeseen anger that needs taming, but forget about him, now. It's just you and me>> Misraaks was much taller, much broader than Reskas and yet, Reskas was in control.

<<He is a Fallen-Assassin, Misraaks, and you will realise soon enough - >>

<<I just want to know what Eramis wants with SIVA, Reskas>> Misraaks cut him off so as to remove him from his soapbox.

<<What do you know about SIVA? You're just a Captain abandoned by his mother>> Misraaks wasn't ready for that. He knew word spread through Eliksni like wildfire, but he never anticipated it would have reached as far as Earth, no less to the Devils. He was really taken aback by such a snide comment from the Marauder. Maybe he was right. Misraaks was softened when siding with the Guardians because he thought he wouldn't have to be desperate all the time and he could do right by the Traveler to gain its trust once more without being salty. But it seems you have to act desperate to get what you want.

Misraaks slammed all four wrists onto the table. <<Listen here, Reskas. I'm not playing around. I'm not here to tend to your anger problems, I am here because you're playing a dangerous game with SIVA and I want to stop you for the sake of everyone in this Solar System, Eliksni especially which should be your top priority, above all else. You will destroy us all in your mindless games for power and for what? You will have gained nothing for your loyalty because Eramis will do whatever it takes to sit at the top - even if the cost is everything closest to her>>

Smirking, Reskas looked Misraaks dead in the eyes. <<That's the point. Our loyalty gives us meaning in the now, so that we can have meaning at all. For centuries we sat in the dark of this new world desperately trying to survive and the Guardians take it all away, bullet by bullet and it's about time we took our stance back - our greatness. How we once were back on our homeworld. How we always should be>>

Misraaks got angry.

On the upper decks of the Skiff, Shiro awoke with a jump. Dèja vu washed around, but he was more comfortable this time. That was when he realised he was in his bed and the room was empty. He stumbled for a bit as he stood up, but settled when he saw Stark at his door. Trying to recollect his thoughts, he spoke to Stark.

"What happened, buddy? Did the Marauder get to me?"

"Oh he got to you alright. In fact, so much so, we had to pretty much put you away. Nothing short of a miracle you didn't warrant a cage the way you were going." Stark bobbed up and down tensely, and like clockwork, Shiro's mind pieced past events together. Shiro had remembered what happened. His tone changed.

"Where's Mithrax, Stark?"

"None of your business. Your orders are to stay here until he comes back. You are confined to barracks."

"Says who?"

"Everyone except you, apparently."

"Stark. Let me out."

"Not happening yet, no." With that, Stark hacked into the electrics and locked the door from the inside. "Certainly not until you calm down. You're like a hangry toddler and until Mithrax comes back saying he has all the information Reskas, the Trusted had to offer, you will sit and keep me company. I don't want to be locked in here, any more than you do."

Shiro got angry.

Meanwhile, down the bottom of the Skiff, tensions continued to rise between Misraaks and Reskas.

<<You're so easy to anger. You have poor self-management, short temper…no wonder the Guardians see you as a threat. They don't want you any more than the Eliksni. You're a disgrace>> Misraaks was losing his patience. He hadn't done that in a long time.

<<I won't ask again, Reskas. Just tell me what Eramis wants with SIVA and you can go>> He grabbed the Marauder by his neck and pulled him in.

<<How about you ask her yourself when she hunts you down? She'll know I'm missing by now>> Reskas' smile was more than a smirk now. All his teeth were showing and the pair of them were now in each other's faces, Reskas' bad breath clouding Misraaks' vision. The Warlock outside had his ears pressed against the door waiting for something to kick off so the second it does, he could rush in there and pull Misraaks out before one of them would kill the other.

"Stark, this isn't a joke. Let me out."

"Do you see Mithrax anywhere? No? Neither do I. So the answer is no."

"We've dealt with the Devils and SIVA before. I know what I'm doing. Mithrax does not. He's basically a sitting duck. Do you want his death on your light? I know I don't. Come on, Stark. This is no different to when we were with Saladin and the Young Wolf." Stark thought for a minute.

"We had much more help back then. We had the Vanguard, an Iron Lord..."

"And this time we have a Captain of the same species…" It made Stark pause for a second. It was enough to convince him to open the door and like a bullet from a gun, Shiro shot down the hallways, down the stairs, trailed by Stark. When he reached the interrogation room, the Warlock blocked his way.

"Don't go in there. It's a sensitive situation." Shiro was about to shout, then took heed of the Warlock's words so instead, Shiro paced. He could hear Misraaks and Reskas shouting, but he couldn't make out the words.

Without warning, a scream could be heard from a mile away. Then the loud clanging of metal on metal, weapons unsheathing, scraping, thudding…

Before long - silence. The Warlock scrambled to open the door and when they finally got inside, two Fallen bodies were sprawled across the floor and there was ether everywhere. Shiro became incredibly tense and glared at the Warlock.

"Why didn't you go in and stop this immediately like you were supposed to?!"

"Do not be angry. I am okay." Misraaks used his upper arms to lift himself, but he collapsed with a hefty thud. He was alive! Shaken and broken, but alive. Upon examining the two bodies, there was one clear difference - Reskas' head was no longer attached to his spine. Misraaks grinned as he looked at Shiro.

"You were right. I not like torture where it hurt. But mind torture works fine." He glanced over at Reksas' headless body. "It was him or me," he explained. The Warlock and Shiro helped Misraaks up and they both flinched when they saw the gash on his side, but counted themselves lucky that it was an added scar and not a severed head.

They sat him down on the lower decks of the Skiff and the Warlock tended to his wound.

"So that's it then? No informant. The trail goes cold once more," Shiro asked from across the room. He refused to look at Misraaks.

"Not exactly. Reskas say Eramis' first plan as he die. She is looking for me to join Devils." Shiro looked up, stunned. The Warlock skipped a beat, but continued to stitch Misraaks' wound. He briefly caught eye contact with the Captain and saw his despair at the thought of an Eliksni's death on his conscience, accident or not.

"And are you…?" The Warlock stopped tending to the wound as Misraaks stood up to make his way to Shiro.

"I may have plan. I just need you to trust me..." He sat down beside Shiro and placed both his right arms in Shiro's leg, as if to ask for his hand again. "...and that mean you let me take lead…" Shiro gave it to him and he held it to his chest again. Once more, Shiro could feel his heartbeat. "We fight because we are same. As long as heart still beats, we fight and we win."

Shiro's eyes brightened. "We are the same," he repeated.


End file.
